From your balcony
by Iroyuki
Summary: Lovino lives a life of comfort with his two brothers. When he gets a new neighbor though, he finds something he wasn't looking for when he moved back into Venice. (Rated To for Romano)
1. Chapter 1

Three brothers in the heart of Venice was how it all started. The death of their grandfather was not one that left them in the streets though, in fact they lived well.

Not so much rich, but that did not bother them. They liked their life of comfort over the vast riches they did not need.

"I hear there is a new person moving in tomorrow," Feliciano said, wrapping his pasta around his fork. He was the middle child of the three, at twenty years old. Some could say he was dispsier of the trio, but his brothers passed it as him just being too optimistic.

"Oh, a beautiful bella?" Marcello asked interested. The youngest of the three yet possibly the most normal. The young eighteen year old was a flirtatious young man though, just as any other Vargas.

"No, a hear it's a man all the way from Spain," Feliciano replied.

"Then I'm not interested," Lovino said lifting his wine glass. The eldest and as far as some were sure of, the most pessimistic. To some, he was known as rude and spiteful, but some could say otherwise.

While one man could say he is the rudest person ever, another could just as easily say he was a good man. He was twenty three, with the temper of any southern Italian.

"I think we should go over and welcome him," Feliciano said.

"Great idea!" Marcello said with a clear smile. Lovino only sighed and shook his head. "Go ahead. I'm staying home though."

The two brothers looked at him and shook their heads. "Are you sure? I think it would make us seem like good neighbors," Feliciano said.

Again Lovino objected and Feliciano sighed. "Well, it's just you and me, Marcello. I know! Let's take something for him to eat," he suggested.

"Or we can make some sfogliatella," Marcello suggested. Feliciano nodded in approval. "You make the best sfogliatella, fratellino," he praised and began to ramble as he often did.

Lovino rolled his eyes and finished his pasta dinner before picking up the plates to wash. A new male neighbor was not of his interest after all.

...

The afternoon sunlight bled through the opened cracks of the curtain and Lovino layed in a comfortable slumber. That is until his door flew open and Feliciano ran in, jumping onto his bed as if he were a child.

"Fratello. Wake up! He's here! He's here," he said excitedly. Lovino groaned and tried to push him off, only to get pulled out of bed and pulled towards their small balcony.

Marcello stood looking outside, a mixing bowl and whisk in his hands while wearing a flour stained apron. Lovino looked outside to see a young man with a deep tan carrying boxes out of a truck.

He had chocolate curly hair and was tall as far as they could tell. "Oh, he is handsome," Marcello said taking in his looks. Lovino rolled his eyes and watched the man begin to take the boxes into the home across the thin alley way.

"Let's hurry up. We can go over after we have everything ready," Feliciano said pushing Marcello back into the large kitchen. Lovino rolled his eyes and watched the two go about the kitchen. He sat down and watched them, occasionally tasting the different foods they prepared and being smacked away by Feliciano.

"It's a good thing the restaurant is closed today," Feliciano said. "I guess. I would have slept in longer if you didn't wake me up though," Lovino muttered.

Lovino owned an old popular Italian restaurant left behind by his grandfather, called 'Roma's delight'.

He had to admit he was very in fact proud of the restaurant. Had it been Feliciano that inherited the restruant, he had turned it into one of those popular new Cafés.

But Lovino enjoyed having the restaurant as is. With a variety of Italian foods, good wine, delicious deserts and his two brothers helping him, he felt he couldn't have better. He wouldn't dare admit that to his little brothers though.

...

Lovino entered the kitchen to smell wonderful food and his younger brothers arranging it neatly into a platter. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Feliciano asked as they walked through the door.

"Si. Now get out of here," he told them. "Okay. Well after we drop it off, we're going into town to buy more ingredients, okay?" Feliciano said.

"Just go," Lovino muttered, causing Marcello to laugh. "Okay, we'll see you later," he said closing the door.

They walked towards the other home and knocked, waiting for the neighbor to open the door.

The man opened the door and they both looked up to the handsome man. "Hola," he greeted with a smile. "Ciao! We're your neighbors, we live here and own this restaurant," Feliciano said with his bright smile and pointed behind him to the closed restaurant.

"We just came to say, benvenuto in Italia," Marcello said, also smiling brightly. The man was captured instantly by their bright personalities and smiled his own bright smile. "Oh, gracias! My name is Antonio," he said.

"I'm Feliciano and this is my fratellino Marcello. Our brother Lovino couldn't make it though," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Antonio said.

"Oh, we brought you a welcoming gift. With all the moving, I'm sure you're much too busy too cook some dinner," Feliciano said lifting the small basket filled with different foods and a bottle of wine.

"Wow! It looks amazing! Gracias" Antonio said taking the basket. "Would you like to come in and have some dinner together?" He asked opening the door wider.

"Unfortunately, we have to go to the market before it closes. Some other time," Marcello said.

Antonio gave a small pout before smiling again. "I see. Well I really appreciate this. It means a lot," he said. The two brothers bid him goodbye before leaving.

...

Lovino had taken a peek out the balcony to see his brothers talking to the Spaniard. He rolled his eyes and went to take a shower. As hungry as he was, he didn't really feel right having dinner before his brothers.

He got out of the shower and went to the window with a glass of wine to enjoy the night air. Time went on and he began to wonder where Feliciano and Marcello were, then again Feliciano likes to take strolls so he brushed it off.

He decided a little music would lift his boredom and retrieved his mandolin before crawling out to sit on the window sill, a glass of wine beside him, and one leg over the small balcony where flower pots sat with various herbs and tomatoes.

He lightly strummed before going into the tune for 'Arrivederci Roma.' The song often left him remembering his life in the Southern part of Italy. He had moved there as soon as he turned seventeen. He was enjoying every part of it, until the death of his grandfather. He hurried over and stayed to take care of Feliciano who was a canoeist at the time, and Marcello who was still in school.

He pushed the thought away and closed his eyes, imagining his old home as he played.

...

Antonio carried the final box into the corner where he was sure to get to it later. It was just his knick knacks and books, he figured he would do it after dinner.

He turned to the small basket and lifted a plate of pasta with a paper on how to heat it up. He followed the directions and took the wine with a grateful smile. He loved wine after all.

He picked up the bread and set a side before lifting a type of bread he hadn't seen before. He took a bite, tasting the sweet cream inside and melting in delight.

When he opened the oven, the scent of delicious pasta made his mouth water and he cheerfully served himself, very thankful for his new neighbors.

He sat alone and took a bite, melting in the amazing taste of actual Italian food. He then frowned and the food suddenly became not as delightful when he realized he sat all alone.

Eating alone was not something he was used to. He always had his family around, but now they were so far away. He felt a tinge of loneliness and sighed, grabbing his glass of wine.

He lifted it to his lips before a sound caught his attention. Music. Intrigued, he walked over to the open window where he saw who he assumed was Feliciano playing.

It wasn't until the man opened his eyes slightly that he realized it wasn't Feliciano. He assumed the darker sky just made Feliciano look darker, but this man was actually darker in skin tone and hair color.

He had a more burgundy hair color compared to Feliciano's auburn and Marcello's red hair. His eyes were also a seeming cross of Feliciano's hazel and Marcello's green.

Absolutely beautiful, was the only way for him to describe them. This must have been the brother they mentioned. Lovino, if he remembered correctly.

He smiled to himself, being a music lover himself and watched the man silently as he closed his eyes again and played with a passionate expression.

Lovino ended the song and reached for his glass of wine. He raised it to his lips and drank it before his eye caught a figure in the open window, only a few feet away. He turned wide eyed to see the new neighbor smiling at him.

He turned a soft red at the realization he had been watching him. "Wow, that was beautiful," the man complimented.

"Che diavolo! Da quanto tempo sei stato lì in piedi?" He sputtered out. The man gave a confused expression which told Lovino that he did not speak Italian.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just heard some beautiful music and had to see for myself," he said with a soft smile.

Lovino didn't respond, only stared at his large, dark green eyes. They stood out so much with his tanned skin and chocolate colored hair.

"My name is Antonio. I'm you're new neighbor," Antonio said. "You're Lovino, right?" Lovino nodded slowly and turned to his empty glass, looking for an excuse to get away.

"Hey! Would you like to have dinner with me? It's just me, so.." Antonio trailed off and watched the Italian turn a soft red.

He figured he was the shy type but he would liked to have to company atleast. "N-no. I'm waiting for my brothers," he said in a soft tone.

For starters, Antonio noted his accent seemed thicker than Feliciano's and Marcello's, but perhaps it was because he had a much deeper voice than they did. "Oh, I see," he said. He looked at his empty glass of wine and grabbed the bottle from not to far away.

"Then how about a refill?" He asked holding the bottle of wine and smiling.

Lovino hesitated before holding out his glass. Antonio smiled brightly at this and leaned over to fill his glass.

"Grazie," Lovino murmured as he pulled the glass back in.

Just then he heard two familiar voices walking below them. He turned to see Feliciano and Marcello walking with bags. He sighed in relief and quickly moved from the window.

"Oh, your brothers are back. Well it was nice meeting-" Antonio looked up to see Lovino no longer at the window. "...You.." his smile fell and he went inside to finish dinner.

Lovino sighed and sat out of view from the window. He frowned at himself, not knowing why exactly he found himself at lost for words with the man.

Perhaps it was his strong green eyes that entranced him, but he didn't want to speak to that man again if he could help it. The door opened and his brothers walked in.

"Fratello, hope you didn't finish the sfogliatella!" Marcello said as he entered. "Of course not, idiota. I'm not that gluttonous," he snapped, making Marcello laugh as usual. He loved how his brother acted at times. It was always a sight.

...

Translation :

"Che diavolo! Da quanto tempo sei stato lì in piedi?" - what the hell. How long were you standing there?

 **A/N: This will be multiple chapters and know that followers and comments are greatly appreciated!**

 **(Ps I did listen to romance in Venice while writing this)**


	2. Chapter 2

Marcello found himself bored at home on a Thursday afternoon. He sat by the balcony, chewing through some left over sfogliatella while Lovino ran the restaurant with Feliciano and some other workers.

He figured it would be a good idea to go into town but what to do.

He sighed and looked down at people sitting outside on the benches because the tiny restaurant was too filled to carry anymore customers.

"Hola!" He looked up at the voice and smiled as he saw Antonio with messy bed hair. "Buon pomeriggio," he greeted.

Antonio looked at the sweet bread in his hand and leaned over. "Say, what's that called?" He asked pointing to it.

Marcello raised it and Antonio nodded. "Sfogliatella," he replied.

"Thank you. The ones you brought were amazing, I was thinking of getting some more later," he said.

"Oh think so? I made them myself," Marcello said feeling a pinch of pride. "Wow really? That's amazing. I'm not a very good baker myself," Antonio said.

"No? Well it's a good thing we own the restaurant right here. Come by any time, we'll give you a discount," he said pointing down below.

Antonio looked down to the filled restaurant below and smiled. "Wow, it's really popular. I can see why though. You're food is delicious," Antonio praised.

"Say, if you're not busy, would you like to get lunch with me?" Marcello asked. Antonio's face lightened up immediately. "Can I? I'd love too! I haven't gotten a chance to look around yet after all," he said.

Marcello smiled brightly. "Okay! I just need to let my brothers know," he said. Antonio nodded. "Oh! Let me get dressed," he said running away from the window.

Marcello chuckled lightly and put on his shoes before going downstairs to the restaurant. He watched the workers rush about with smiles before he went up to Lovino.

"Fratellone, I'm going into town," he said. "Si, go ahead," Lovino said too occupied with cooking. Marcello turned before hearing Lovino shout out, "And I better not get another call from Mr. Fagg-oli complaining!" Marcello nodded and laughed lightly at the nickname. "Fratello!" Feliciano scolded. "What? I'm tired of that old bastard always calling," Lovino muttered.

He went out and sat beside two girls, flirting with them as they waited for their food. After two minutes, Antonio came out with a smile. "Hola! Ready to go?" He asked.

The girls smile at him, proving to Marcello that Antonio must have been awfully popular with the ladies. He stood and walked away with him, feeling rather short beside the taller man.

"So how old are you?" Antonio asked as they sat at a small Cafe. "I'm eighteen," he said sipping from his cup. "Wow, I feel old. I'm going to turn twenty six in February," Antonio said.

"That's not so old," Marcello comforted. "My nono was almost sixty and he still had it good with the ladies," Marcello joked.

"Wow. I hope I look that good when I'm that old," Antonio chuckled. "What about your brothers?"

"Feliciano is twenty and Lovino is twenty three. Their birthdays are in March," he said.

"Really? March what?" Antonio asked excitedly. "Third," Marcello replied.

"Both of them?" Marcello nodded and Antonio had a face of amazement.

Marcello loved how cheerful Antonio was. He reminded him of Feliciano.

"Lovino is pretty shy, isn't he?" Antonio asked. Marcello looked at Antonio with confusion before he started laughing. "Lovino? Shy?" He continued to laugh, only to confuse Antonio.

"Eh? When I met him the other night, he seemed kind of shy," he said. Marcello's laugh slowly faded and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. Antonio nodded and Marcello looked at him in disbelief.

"My brother, Lovino? He totally trash talked some giant tourist after he bumped into him. Lovino is not shy," Marcello said.

Antonio laughed lightly. "Well then I guess he just got a little surprised," Antonio said. Marcello thought about it silently before the waitress came to set down their lunch.

"Gracias!" Antonio thanked with a smile. Marcello watched the waitress blush and bite her lower lip flirtatious before running to another waitress and jumping around.

"So what do you do?" Antonio asked suddenly. "What? Oh I work at the restaurant on days that I'm not in school," Marcello said.

"Oh, what kind of classes are you taking?" Antonio asked. "Psychology," he answered proudly.

"Wow! You must be smart!" Antonio praised. "I'm a writer. My publisher recommended I got a new light in life. He said I should check out his home country France. So I came to Italy instead," he said with a smile.

"A writer? Wow. Must be an easy life then," Marcello said.

"It's not easy trying to write actually. It took me a long time to finish my first book" he said. "What's it called?" Marcello asked curiously.

"Tomatoes: a guide to gardening," Antonio replied. Marcello stayed straight faced before Antonio began to laugh. "I'm kidding. It's called 'De tu pasión.' Marcello nodded and continued to eat. "Maybe I'll find a translated version and read it," he said.

...

By the time Marcello got home, it was getting closer to dinner. He decided to show Antonio around his home streets. He enjoyed watching Antonio go about like a child.

"Marcello! There you are!" Feliciano said as he cleaned the outside tables. "Ciao! Sorry, I was showing Mr. Carriedo around," he said.

"Please call me Antonio. Mr. Carriedo makes me feel old," Antonio said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Antonio! Sorry we haven't stopped by in the past few days. We've been really busy at the restaurant," Feliciano said.

"No, it's okay. Marcello was nice enough to spend some time with me," he said. Feliciano nodded with a smile.

"Oh, Marcello. Lovino is looking for you." Marcello gulped nervously, knowing well that Lovino looking for him was not good.

"Okay. Well I'll see you some other time, Antonio," Marcello said before running into the restaurant.

"Marcello Vargas!" Was the only thing heard outside followed by hurried footsteps and muffled voices.

"Sorry about that," Feliciano said with a small chuckle. "They're so lively at times. Especially Lovino." Antonio nodded and Feliciano picked up his cloth.

"I should get back to work. Ciao~." He went in too see the now empty restaurant where Lovino chased Marcello with a whisk in hand and flour staining his face.

"You're in so much trouble you damn pasta fuck." Lovino growled.

"On the contrary, aren't we all pasta fucks?" He asked from behind the counter.

He ducked just in time to dodge the whisk flying at him. "And what the fuck did I tell you about bad fucking words?!"

"I'm quoting you!" Marcello yelled as he ran upstairs. "Marcello, tell me why the fuck you're failing a class!" Lovino yelled as he ran after him.

"I will shit talk the teacher if you don't take the blame!"

Feliciano sighed and went to pick up after the mess they made.

...

Antonio finished making dinner before he sat alone as usual, and ate quietly. He would have a glass of wine before sitting down in his desk and getting ready for a new chapter, only to be slumped.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair, his entire apartment dark except for his small table lamp. He turned to the open window where he could see the Vargas residence, the room lit with faint voices heard.

He bet it was warm and cheerful there, unlike his own home. He looked back down at his paper before closing the book and heading towards the shower instead. He figured tomorrow he would buy some new paint for the walls.

...

Antonio walked along, two cans on paint in hand and a bag hanging from his wrist filled with painting supplies. He walked on with a smile, excited to make his apartment feel more like home.

He stared foward and hummed to himself, completely unaware of the street in front of him until he felt something hit against his chest.

Surprised with the sudden hit and hearing liquid and something solid hit the ground, he looked down.

His face contorted into one of panic when he saw Lovino on the floor, a deep frown as he sat up, his tray and drinks on the floor.

"Idiota! Watch where you're going!" He hissed. "I am so sorry!" Antonio immediately yelled out as he dropped his things.

"Oh, it's you," Lovino said glaring. Antonio reached down and picked up the smaller man quite easily and put him on his feet.

"Don't touch me," Lovino said pushing his hands away. He looked down at the ruined drinks and sighed.

"Lo siento, I wasn't watching where I was going," Antonio apologized.

"Yeah, no shit," Lovino said as he picked up the tray and cups.

"You're hurt!" Antonio said taking Lovino's arm. Lovino looked at his arm where he didn't notice a large scrape and blood dripping.

"I'm fine. Just get out of my way," Lovino grumbled as he pushed past the Spaniard and back inside.

"Lo siento," Antonio squeaked before picking up his things and heading inside. He felt really bad, but he would apologize again later. Lovino seemed to be in a bad mood anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio smiled to himself as he finished moving everything out of the way to start painting. What was work without music though? He went to his radio and placed the CD in before hitting play.

Spanish music blared from the speaker and he danced as he put on his apron and grabbed the supplies. Dancing around, he smiled as the once boring grey walls turned to a sunny yellow.

"Mr. Antonio!" He looked to see Feliciano by the window. He went over with a smile. "Hola Feli!" He greeted.

"Wah! You're painting your home? So cool!" He said cheerfully. He smiled and saw Lovino pass by somewhere behind him with a box.

"Oh, Lovi! Come greet Mr . Antonio," he said cheerfully. Lovino looked at the window and felt his heart thump when he saw the Spaniard standing with a smile and paint on his face.

"Buenos dias, Lovino!" Antonio called out. Lovino turned with a frown and continued to walk.

"Fratello! Sorry Antonio. He's usually like that," Feliciano apologized.

"No, not at all. We just need some time," he said with a small laugh.

"Say, since you're painting, would you like to come over for dinner?" Feliciano asked.

"Really? Can I?" Antonio asked with clear excitement.

"Yes, please come," Feliciano said smiling. "Dinner will be done by six. See you then," Feliciano said before leaving the window. Antonio smiled and rushed to finish painting his home.

He finished up and showered, dressing casually before rushing downstairs and towards the small restaurant at the assigned time.

"Mr. Antonio, hello," Marcello greeted as he cleaned a table. "Hola, Marcello!"

"Dinner is almost done. Come on," he said putting the rag away and leading the Spaniard up.

They entered the decent sized home and Antonio immediately took it all in.

The cream colored walls were decorated with multiple amazing paintings. A bookshelf sat way off in one end filled with more knickknacks than actual books and a large plant sat in the corner.

His eyes wandered to the window where he could clearly make out his own home.

"What beautiful paintings," he said as looked at them. "Oh, Grazie. Feli painted most," Marcello said. Antonio's eyes moved to one of a busy street with a large blonde with striking blue eyes standing in the very center, looking back.

"Oh, that's an old friend." Antonio jumped and turned to Feliciano standing beside him.

"A foreigner?" Antonio asked.

"Si. From Germany," he said. Feliciano turned to the painting with a lost, hidden deep emotional look in his eyes.

"I haven't seen him in three years though." Antonio nodded and looked back at the blonde. It was indeed a really beautiful one.

"Oh, this one is Marcello's though," Feliciano said trying to change the subject. He pointed to one of the beach and Antonio admired it.

"Amazing. I wish I could paint," Antonio said. He moved to the framed pictures, one of the younger trio waving out from the window.

"Que lindos!" He said taking in their appearance.

"Ah that. I believe Lovi and I were twelve and fifteen and Marcello was ten."

He looked through the many pictures. Feliciano steering a small canoe, Marcello at the beach, Lovino on a motorcycle. Then one of the three with an older man, holding up all three of them.

He assumed it was Marcello sitting on his shoulders, Feliciano clung to his arm while he held another small boy under his other arm. Lovino for sure.

"That's nono. He passed almost three years ago," Marcello said.

"I'm so sorry," Antonio said noticing their sudden sadness.

"No its okay. How about dinner though?" Feliciano asked. He smiled brightly and ran to the kitchen, hurrying out with plates.

"Sit. Sit. I hope you like pizza!" Feliciano ran about getting things as Antonio found a seat and Marcello brought out wine.

"Fratellone makes the best pizza," Feliciano said setting the pizza down.

"It sure smells amazing," Antonio said with a smile.

"Lovino! Cena!" Feliciano yelled out. He sat down and Antonio turned to see a tired looking Lovino walk out of one of the doors.

He froze when he spotted the smiling Spaniard sitting there. His heart gave a loud thump, much to his discomfort.

"Che cosa ci fa qui," Lovino asked looking at his brothers. (What is he doing here)

"I invited Mr. Antonio for dinner," Feliciano said.

"Poi mi mangio più tardi," Lovino said turning around. (Then I'll eat later)

"Lovino. Siediti," Feliciano said with his smile. However, his eyes said 'Sit down before I hurt you.'

Lovino sighed and sat opposite of the Spaniard. "Hola Lovino. I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Whatever," Lovino murmured as he was served a slice. Feliciano and Antonio went on and on with some of Marcello's input.

Lovino chose to stay out of the conversation, only eating silently. "I almost moved to Rome instead," Antonio said, suddenly catching his attention.

"Lovi lived in Rome for a while," Feliciano said. All the attention was turned to him and he shrank into himself.

"How is it? I hear it's nice," Antonio said.

"Si. It's better than Venice," Lovino stated. Feliciano laughed lightly.

"What did you go to Rome for?" Antonio asked, trying his best to finally talk with the older sibling.

Lovino hesitated as he spoke and fidgeted with his glass, blinking more than usual.

"I went to get an idea of how my grandfather used to live."

"Wow. That sounds amazing. I used to move around Spain a lot when I was younger," Antonio said.

Marcello smiled slightly as he noticed Lovino's slightly relieved yet irritated expression as Antonio and Feliciano kept talking.

"Fratello. I think Lovi and I are going to get some dessert from the restaurant," Marcello said standing. Feliciano nodded and he pulled Lovino out, much to Antonio's disappointment.

As much as he really wanted to talk to Lovino, he found that he always stayed to himself rather shyly.

Marcello pulled out a small cake and smiled at his brother. "What?" Lovino asked noticing him.

"What?" Marcello asked mockingly.

"You're being sneaky and smug," Lovino said.

"You like Mr. Antonio," Marcello said.

Lovino flushed a bright red, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't have a thing for him at all though, this he was sure of.

"Idiota. No I do not. I'm not gay...Or bi," Lovino said.

He showed no hints of lying so Marcello hummed in response.

He knew Lovino was a horrible liar yet he showed not a single sign. He figured he must have not even noticed it himself yet.

"Well, nevermind then. Sorry," he said taking the cake. Lovino raised an eyebrow and followed after him. He continued to sit quietly until he finished desert and excused himself to his room, without a single goodbye to the Spaniard.

...

Antonio sighed as he sat in his new home. It looked more like home, but it was still empty.

It was quiet. It was empty. It was cold. It felt... Lonely.

Flipping two, three pages in his book, he put it down and went to the window where he decided to have a drink.

The silent night was soothing yet he longed for some noise. With that thought he searched his remaining boxes until he found his prize possession.

His guitar. He sat by the window and strummed his favorite tune, enjoying the familiar sound of it.

...

Lovino shifted left and right, wondering why someone was playing guitar at eleven at night.

The frustration caused him to get up and go to the window, slamming it open and looking outside.

"Will you fucking stop! Damn bastard, some of us are trying to sleep!"

Antonio flinched and guitily looked out the window.

"Oh, lo siento,"he said nervously. Lovino looked at Antonio and growled.

"Look Spanish bastard. My fratellino has school tomorrow morning and I personally like to sleep in. Keep your sound to a minimum," he hissed.

He was about to shut the window when Antonio spoke up.

"It's Antonio," he said. "My name is Antonio. And I'm really sorry about the noise."

Lovino stared at him for a few seconds before closing the window. He turned and felt his face heat up.

"What's with him?" He asked himself. He turned back to see Antonio still standing by the window looking at him.

Antonio smiled softly and waved, glad he atleast heard something from him. His smile fell though as Lovino flicked him off and left.

He wanted to be associated with them but it was difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

With Sunday came church. As busy as they were, the Vargas always found it in them to go every Sunday morning.

Dressed in their Sunday best, they made their way out and to church.

Lovino always all in all felt relieved after it. He felt clean, as corny as it sounded.

He felt so good in fact, that the trio stopped for gelato on the way home. As he walked beside his two brothers, the voice of something unwanted on such a bright Sunday morning was heard.

"The Vargas family."

Lovino inwardly groaned as the trio turned to see an older man looking at them angrily.

"Ciao, Mr. Fag-er Fangiolle," Feliciano greeted. Both Lovino and Marcello snickered at the given nickname that Feliciano almost gave out.

"You know, my flower pots were broken this morning," Mr. Fangiolle said.

"That's unfortunate," Feliciano said sympathetically.

"Here it comes," Lovino murmured.

"It is, considering I have the slightest idea who might have broken them," the older man said staring at Marcello.

"Eh? Me?" Marcello asked confused.

"Well, I don't see who else. You broke my window three years ago. Scratched my car two years ago and last year you vandalized my front door," Mr. Fangiolle said.

"Mr. Fangiolle, I never vandalized your door and I didn't break your flower pots," Marcello said.

"Don't lie, Marcello. I want an apology," the older man said.

"Marcello, apologize," Feliciano told his brother.

"But fratello, it really wasn't me," Marcello defended.

"Marcello, please," Feliciano said pleadingly. Whether his brother broke the stupid pots or not, atleast he wasn't trying to sue them again, it just needed a simple apology.

"But-"

"Marcello," Feliciano said sternly.

"You know what, no." Lovino said. "Marcello says he didn't do it, he doesn't need to apologise for anything," He defended.

Marcello smiled towards his eldest brother. He was such a mother at times.

"Lovino, do you really believe him?" The man asked.

"Che cosa? Of course I trust my fratellino. If he says he didn't do it, he didn't do it," Lovino spat out.

"Well, we were at church this morning, there was no way of him doing it," Feliciano noted.

The older man frowned deeply. "There aren't any other younger children here, who else could it have been?" He asked.

"How should I know? Install a camera, old man. Stop blaming my fratellino for everything," Lovino said before walking off with Marcello following.

"Lovino! I'm very sorry, Mr. Faggiolle," Feliciano said before running after his brothers.

The older man just raised an eyebrow at what he called him.

...

The trio made it inside where Lovino crossed his arms. "We need to talk," he said.

"Marcello did you or did you not break those plants?"

"Fratello, I didn't even leave the house this morning without you two," Marcello said.

Lovino nodded. "I believe you. As for you," he said looking at Feliciano. "Don't ever make him apologize for something he didn't do," Lovino lectured.

Feliciano gulped and nodded. "By the way, when did you vandalize his door?" Feliciano asked as Lovino turned away.

"Oh.. I did that," Lovino said eating the final bites of his gelato. "Fratello!" Feliciano scolded.

...

Lovino heard whistling from the window and was met with his Spanish neighbor walking down the alley.

He watched him for a bit, wondering why he was walking about, looking behind everything around.

"Man, what a weird bastard," Lovino murmured out before walking away.

...

Later that night Lovino sat reading when a loud crash was heard from the balcony. He stood, Feliciano and Marcello coming out too see what it was.

"Did you hear that?" Feliciano asked trembling.

"Do you think it can be an intruder?" Marcello asked.

With this, Lovino grabbed his grandfather's gun and made his way to the window, his two brothers following not far behind.

He ripped the curtain open to see a mess of his own plants, one pot broken and one even way down onto the street.

"Che cazzo!" He looked around spotting noone in sight.

"Some damn bastard is breaking plants now? I thought this was a safe neighborhood?!" Lovino said.

He put the gun away and reached for the first pot to grab it. Almost immediately, something jumped out with a hiss and clawed at his face.

Lovino fell back and groaned at the pain, Feliciano running to his side while Marcello followed the hissing creature that ran into their home.

"Fratello are you okay?" Feliciano asked worriedly. Lovino put his hands down from his face, revealing four long scratches down his nose and cheek.

"Was that a cat?" He asked still not sure.

"Si. Come on, it got into the house," Feliciano said running inside. Lovino followed and saw Marcello chasing the cat around as it jumped from shelf to counter.

Lovino saw his chance and grabbed the cat, the feline letting out a strange sound before clawing at Lovino's arms and chest as he tried to carry it outside.

"Here, Lovi," Feliciano said approaching him with a towel. He took the cat and wrapped it up, binding the large kitten.

"Damn cat," he hissed as he hurried to clean off his new wounds.

Feliciano petted the cat, successfully calming it down. "Well now we know who broke Mr. Fangiolle's flower pots," Feliciano said scratching behind it's ears. He looked down and noticed a red color on the patchy orange and tan cat.

He read the tag and re-read it three times before Marcello and Lovino joined. "So, who's cat?" Marcello asked.

They read the tag and Lovino scowled. He took the cat from Feliciano's hands and marched his way over to the door across the alley way, knocking.

The door opened and he held out the cat, it's claws digging into his arms.

"I believe this demon creature is yours," he said glaring at the surprised green eyes.

"Mars! You found him, thank you!" The Spaniard took the cat and it immediately turned to a different cat. It purred as he held it against his own chest.

"I'm sorry, I just got him. Did he scratch you?" Antonio asked looking at the Italian mess in front of his door.

"No shit," Lovino said crossing his arms. "Why on Earth do you have a cat?"

"Well, I get lonely... I didn't think he'd run off," Antonio admitted. "Let me help clean up your arms."

Antonio watched him look down at his bleeding arms and think as he hesitated to shake his head.

"Please. It's my fault," he said letting the cat go. Lovino sighed and followed the Spaniard inside.

While Lovino inspected the home, Antonio inwardly cheered victoriously. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Lovino alone since the first night they met. He retrieved a cloth and a few first aid items and made his way over.

"Here, let me see," he said holding out his hand. Lovino hesitantly out his arm out and allowed the Spaniard to take it and begin to clean up the bleeding scratches.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and was rather surprised at how small it felt. It was also very smooth and soft to the touch. Very feminine feeling.

He shook the thought away and smiled at the Italian who looked about his walls.

"Didn't you just paint?" Lovino asked, surprising the Spaniard. He didn't think Lovino would be the one to start talking.

"Si, I did."

"You choose a disgusting color," Lovino said looking at the bright yellow.

Antonio frowned before smiling again. "It reminds me of home so I chose it."

Lovino hissed and pulled his arm away as Antonio patted his arm with peroxide coated cloth.

"Sorry, I just rather you not get an infection," Antonio said taking his arm again.

"So, what do you do?" He asked hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Are you retarded?" Lovino asked.

"C-como?"

"I'm a doctor," Lovino said sarcastically.

"Wow, really!"

"Obviously not, you dense bastard!" Lovino yelled out.

"I own the restaurant right here!" He said pointing.

Antonio's face turned to one of complete shock. "I forgot," he said laughing.

Lovino sighed. "You are such an idiot. Okay I'm going home," he said turning around.

"W-wait!" Lovino flinched at the sudden outburst and turned back to the now standing Spaniard.

"U-uhm. Would you like to stay a while? I have coffee and Spanish bread my mother sent me," Antonio said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Lovino raised an eyebrow but coffee sounded really good at the moment. And he did want to try Spanish bread.

He shook his head mentally. 'No. no, Lovino. Don't give in to his temptations. This idiot broke your plants and got Marcello into trouble.'

He went back to scowling and looked at the glittering hopeful eyes.

'I won't give in, no matter how pretty your eyes are... Wait, what?' he slapped himself mentally and decided he would agree to have one cup only.

"Not in your dreams bastard," Lovino said before marching out. He shut the door and sighed before letting out a string of curses at himself. Now what?

Just then the door opened and he froze, turning around to the Spaniard rushing out. "Wait! Lovino, thank you for bringing Mars back!" Antonio said.

Lovino nodded and continued to walk in cool style. "Have a good night!" Lovino only waved and rushed inside, met with one smirking brother and another curious one.

"Fratello, you didn't yell at Mr. Antonio did you?" Feliciano asked. "No."

"Did you do something else?" Marcello asked smugly.

"What are you-" then it clicked in Lovino's head. His face contorted and he lightly smacked his brother on the head.

"Don't be disgusting, Marcello. We have innocent ears listening," Lovino said looking to a confused Feliciano.

"But did you?" Marcello asked again.

"Of course not!" Lovino marched to his room and shut the door.

"Ve? I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Feliciano asked his younger brother.

...

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm busy with work. Thanks for being patient and reading though!**

 **Followers, favorites and comments are so much appreciated too!**

 **Random but I named his cat Mars after my pet fish. I also have a blue one named Comet.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino sat on his window sill, reading and listening to Marcello's boring report as he read it aloud.

"What do you think so far?" He asked.

"Si, very interesting," Lovino said as he turned the page.

"You're not listening," Marcello pouted.

"I lost interest at... That one part," Lovino said.

Marcello sighed and sat back down on his laptop.

A meow caught Lovino's attention and he looked down to the cat that always found it's way towards his own home.

"What do you want this time, bastard?"

The cat only meowed in response before running inside. "You're lucky Feliciano likes to play with you," he murmured as he continued to read.

"Fratello, have you seen wallet?" Feliciano asked.

"Can't anyone let me read in this house?" Lovino asked.

"Fratello, you're reading?" Feliciano asked.

"Si."

"How boring, then come with me to the park."

Lovino groaned and put his book down. "Okay, let's go."

"Coming, Marcello?" Feliciano asked.

"No, I have to finish this," the teen replied as he typed away.

"Okay no gelato for Marcello," Lovino said walking out.

"Wait! Bring me some!"

After Feliciano got his wallet, the two made their way to the small park. They took a stroll as Feliciano rambled on and on.

That is until something caught his eye. "Hold on, fratello," he said running off. Lovino only raised and eyebrow as Feliciano ran off and started talking to some girl.

"You look so lovely. If you need a tour around Italy, I can always show the best spots. My home is probably one of the best."

' _He left me to go flirt?!'_ Lovino inwardly yelled. _'That little... Who the hell does that to their brother_?'

Lovino then remembered all the times he himself had done that with both his brothers. His own grandfather did the same.

"Excuse me." Lovino turned to a blonde with long hair standing behind him. He was tall and had pale blue eyes and a disgusting looking barely grown beard.

"Si?"

"Ah, I'm looking for this street, can you help me out?" The blonde showed Lovino map, marking his own street. "Oh, that's right over-"

"-Fratello, she rejected me!"

They both turned to the small Italian. "Oh, hello. Do you need something?" Feliciano asked.

"Hello, I just need help finding this street," the blonde said pointing to the map.

Feliciano looked, pushing Lovino out of the way in the process.

"Oh, I live on this street! Come on, we can show you," Feliciano said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Mon Ami!" The man said.

"Let's go, I was just on my way home," Feliciano said leading the blonde away, talking to him.

Lovino sighed, being left out once again.

"We get a lot of tourist from France, especially this time around. Though most of them are really pretty girls," Feliciano rambled.

"So did you come sight seeing?" Feliciano asked.

"Non, I'm here on business actually," the blonde said.

Lovino tuned them out after that and followed behind. He passed the gelato stand and turned to get some. He didn't walk all of this nothing. He remembered Marcello slaving away at his computer and bought him a gelato as well before walking back home, away from his brother and the tourist.

He found them standing in front of the restaurant and they both turned to him. "There you are, fratello. Oh you got me gelato?" He asked.

Feliciano reached for the treat and Lovino raised his arm. "As if. You walked right past it, this is for Marcello," Lovino said.

"But I want some," Feliciano pouted.

The blonde laughed lightly causing Lovino to look at him.

"Mon Ami, what beautiful eyes you have," the blonde told him. Lovino flared in embarrassment and only looked down before walking away.

"W-wait. Lovino, don't go yet." Feliciano sighed and smiled to the blonde. "Well I'll see you around," he said.

"Oui, thank you for showing me," the blonde said watching the Italian go into his home.

He turned and knocked on the door, waiting until the sleepy Spaniard opened it.

"Francis?" Antonio questioned.

"Hello, Mon Ami! I came to visit you!"

It took a moment before Antonio smiled and hugged the French man and let him in.

"Finally, you know I haven't had anyone to talk too!" Antonio said as he poured coffee into the chipped mug.

"Is that so? What about-" the moment Francis lifted the mug, the handle broke off and the mug fell to the floor, finally ending it's miserable life.

"Uh-" Francis let out, still holding the broken handle.

Antonio chuckled softly. "I haven't been able to get new ones, lo siento," he said grabbing a rag to clean the mess.

"Mon Ami, this is sad. Atleast get some new mugs," Francis told him.

"Amigo, I'm a very unsuccessful writer. I can't even afford a new pen," Antonio said. He finished cleaning up the glass and sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have moved here. I have no money, no friends, no inspiration, I can't even speak the language."

Francis sighed and stood. "It's okay, Mon Ami. We are going to make this a wonderful experience, big brother is here to help."

"Really?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"Oui, and we are starting by buying you some new mugs, let's go," Francis said dragging the Spaniard out.

"Now, how do we get to the shopping center?" Francis asked.

"I don't remember," Antonio admitted with a smile. "I haven't gone out in a few days."

Francis sighed. What a hopeless mess he was.

...

Lovino handed Marcello his gelato which he thanked him for. "How was the park?" He asked.

"Feliciano ditched me for a girl. It's no wonder he got rejected," Lovino ranted.

"More importantly, we ran into a French tourist. He was looking for directions and he came here to this street," Feliciano said.

Lovino rolled his eyes and went into his room as Feliciano kept talking.

"He said he was a publisher, wonder who he could be looking for in this street."

Marcello choked on his treat and looked up.

"A French publisher? You mean Antonio's publisher?"

Feliciano's face turned to one of surprise. "Antonio is a writer?" He asked. Marcello nodded and Feliciano smiled.

"Well then..." They both smirked and ran to the bookshelf, tossing books aside and looking for that one book specifically.

The one book that really caused Lovino to leave Venice and go to Rome.

Marcello pulled out the red book and smiled. "Now we wait," Feliciano said smiling.

Right on the front cover, in Lovino's handwriting was the title, ' _Il colore di sventura_ '.

...

The two friends made it back and sighed as they made it in. The sun was setting now and they had bought much more than just mugs.

With the condition of the mug, Francis assumed his entire home was this bad. They bought new plates and some kitchen utensils, as well as new curtains and bed sheets. Francis even threw in his own brand of shampoo since Antonio only used a bar of soap.

"There. Now how about we make some coffee and see how far you came a long." Francis said.

Antonio handed him the mug and went to find his paperwork. Francis went to the open window and looked out, his eyes immediately catching sight of someone sitting not too far away.

He got closer and smiled as he saw the Italian from earlier. He sat scribbling with a deep scowl. He would stop to inspect the notebook before scowling more and scribbling more aggressively.

"What ever is in that notebook that you so much despise?" Francis asked.

The Italian visably jumped and shut his notebook before turning to the blonde.

"W-what?!" He asked panicked.

Francis smiled softly. "No need to act so suspiciously."

Lovino glared at the Frenchman. His accent alone sent 'creep' chills down his spine.

"Ah, don't look at me like that. Your eyes are so beautiful, don't waste them by making them look so scary," Francis said.

Lovino scowled harder and flushed red. Why was this guy even in Antonio's home? Was he a friend? But that didn't make sense, he was from Spain, not France.

"Francis! I found it. I thought I lost them," Antonio said with a small chuckle.

He looked to Lovino who was still a slight red before looking at Francis. "H-hola Lovino," Antonio said with a smile. "I hope Mars hasn't been bothering you too much," Antonio said.

"Huh? He's inside right now," Lovino replied almost shyly again, looking to see Marcello sitting on the chair, his laptop at his side with the cat purring on his lap.

"Oh, I can get him," Antonio said ready to run out.

"Don't. Marcello likes having him around," Lovino said.

Antonio nodded and looked to Francis who was still looking at Lovino with a smile. A smile he knew all too well, but he couldn't quite grasp why the expression bothered him.

"Well, I should get this started," Francis said taking the notebook from Antonio's hands.

"I'll definitely see you around, Lovino," he said with a wink before walking away from the window.

Lovino's gaze hardened at the Frenchman and Antonio only looked at him.

"Uhm, if Mars become too much trouble, let me know," Antonio said before nervously walking away.

He stared at the Frenchman who was sipping his coffee as he read through the book.

 _'What is this? Why do I feel this way_?' Antonio asked himself.

...

 **A/N: It's been a while! I'm sorry, I'm really trying my best. I've been ridiculously busy with work and trying to apply for college.**

 **Seriously guys, why is so complicated to sign up for school?**

 **Anyways I'm trying my best and thanks for being patient with me~**


	6. Chapter 6

Birds chirped loudly and Antonio groaned, wondering why they were louder than usual. He poked his head out from underneath his sheets, revealing dark bags and messy hair.

He stared almost irritatedly at the open window where Mars sat sun bathing and a certain Frenchman reading a book in the sunlight.

He had forgotten that he was even there. That explained why he was on the couch rather than his own bed and why the birds were so loud this morning.

"Mon Ami. You're up," Francis said closing the book and looking to his friend. "Not yet," the Spaniard murmured as he buried his face back into the pillow.

Francis only sighed and shook his head before spotting a moving figure not too far away. Feliciano spotted him and immediately opened the window waving to him frantically.

Francis smiled and waved back before another young man joined him.

Another brother? He watched them make desperate hand signals to which he only raised an eyebrow. It was then the unknown boy took out a book and began to scribble into it.

He watched him tear out the page and fold it continually until he held up the small paper airplane. With a smile, he tossed it, and Francis caught it with much ease.

He looked opened it and read the page to himself.

'We can't speak out loud. Our brother will wake. Can we meet for coffee?'

Francis looked to the two brothers before looking back to the now sleeping Spaniard.

He nodded and sent back the paper to meet in twenty minutes.

...

The trio sat in a small coffee shop, not far from their homes and Francis wondered what ever the two needed to meet so urgently.

"Mr. Bonnefoy. My name is Marcello Vargas, and I hear you are a publisher," Marcello started.

"That is correct," Francis responded.

"You see, I have a very skilled brother-"

"Wonderfully talented," Feliciano added.

"- who can be your next big writer," Marcello said.

Francis looked at the two unsurely. "I apologise, but I'm currently not looking for any writer's," he said.

"You don't have to look, because he is right here," Marcello said pulling out a red booklet from his pack and placing it onto the table.

"We were wondering, if you could publish this book. Just this one. I promise you will not regret it," Feliciano pleaded.

"I don't know. There's a lot of steps to take, I'm not even sure if the story is any good," Francis said looking at the foreign title.

"Then take it. Read it and let us know what you think. It is truly a master piece," Marcello said.

"Please. We want to surprise our brother," Feliciano added.

Francis stared at the book and sighed. With Antonio working so slowly and with no good progress, he was desperate to release something. He wondered if a rookie is just what he needed for this next coming competition.

"I'll tell you what. I'll read it," he said earning two smiles. "If it's publishing worthy, I'll let you know," Francis said. The two brothers thanked him and were ready to go until Francis stopped him.

"Oh and your brother... He is truly a beauty. Do you think you can get him to come out later? I'd like to try and ask him out for dinner if he's single."

Feliciano bursted into a bright smile. "Si! He's single. I'll do my best!" He said with a mock salute before rushing out. Marcello lingered a few more seconds, looking at the Frenchman surprised. "Uhm. Thank you. And please don't tell my brother about the book yet," he said. Francis nodded and Marcello looked at him once more before leaving.

...

"Where were you?" Lovino questioned as his two brothers came in.

"Nowhere," they both responded in unison.

He raised an eyebrow and watched them split into their own usual sitting areas. Marcello by the window with his computer, and Feliciano in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"So, I heard that there's going to be parade tomorrow. Should we go?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, let's invite Mr. Antonio as well," Marcello said with a smile. They both turned to Lovino who denied.

"I'm tired tomorrow. Some other time," he said.

"Come on, fratello. They might have gelato stands," Marcello said in hopes to get the man to agree.

"Please come with us, Lovi!" Feliciano pleaded. "Oh please please."

"Fine, whatever," Lovino said before going into his room. The two brothers looked to each other and smiled. Sure, Feliciano may have not noticed Lovino and Antonio acting strangely but Marcello had. He knew what this was and he was going to help them interact more, and hopefully get the Frenchman disinterested.

...

"What are you reading?"

Francis jumped up as Antonio tried to peak over his shoulder. He had been so lost in this new story, that he had forgotten the world around him existed.

"Just some rookie work," he replied, closing the book and tucking it under his arm while Antonio tried to catch a glimpse.

"Are you going to fire me?" Antonio asked with a pout.

"Of course not, mon ami! I'm just looking a bit," he said.

Antonio nodded before catching sight of the familiar family of curls moving from across the window.

"Oh. Hola, Marcello!" Antonio waved as the teen spotted him.

"Oh. Ciao, Mr. Antonio!" He greeted happily. "Say, are you free tomorrow?"

Antonio looked to Francis who only shrugged. "I think so," he replied.

"There's a parade tomorrow. Would you both like to come with us?" He asked.

"I-I would love too!" He replied with clear excitement.

"Great. Bring your friend," Marcello called out.

Francis smiled before Marcello walked away.

"A parade! That sounds like so much fun, right amigo?" Antonio said looking to his best friend.

"Oui. And here I thought you didn't have any friends," Francis said with a small smirk.

"We aren't very close yet. But I hope that soon, maybe I can get along with all three of them," the Spaniard said, unaware of his sudden blush.

...

Lovino untied his apron and went to get some air. He loved his restaurant. He wasn't much of a fan of the crowd that filled it, but he loved seeing the smiles of the people who enjoyed his food. To him, it was the best feeling ever.

He sat on one of the chairs outside with a drink and sipped as he went through the news on his phone. He had been so lost in the article that he barely even noticed that someone took a seat beside him.

"Che. Stupid bastards are really making Italia look bad," he said aloud as he read about a recent crime committed.

"Oh? Are you talking about the two men and the jewelry store?"

"Si. Can you believe the nerve of some-"

Lovino had replied automatically, that he hadn't even noticed the very distinct accent of the person beside him. He put his phone down slowly and stared at the blue eyes looking at him from behind golden locks of hair.

"-people..."

"I couldn't agree more, mon amour."

Lovino cringed and his face went into a cold glare.

"Now, what's with those scary eyes? Do you really not like me?" Francis asked teasingly.

"I really do- "

"Of course you like me!" Francis interupted.

Lovino's face dropped to one that screamed ' _You've got to be kidding_ '

"Listen, baguette bastard. You've got the wrong idea. If you're not here to eat, then get out of here. You're just using up the seats," Lovino told him.

"But I came to ask you out for dinner," Francis said with a smile.

"I own a restaurant. I don't need dinner," Lovino said sipping the remains of his drink through the tricolored striped straw.

"Ah, then perhaps a walk in the park?"

"I don't like walking," Lovino replied coldly.

"A movie?" Francis asked stumped.

"I don't like you either," Lovino said as he stood.

"But I-"

"I've got work," Lovino said as he walked into the restaurant and away from the Frenchman.

"Wow. You sure can reject," Marcello said as he watched his brother tie his apron on.

"You were watching?!" Lovino asked.

Marcello snickered and continued to wait tables. It was already too easy. He didn't have to worry about Francis. He just needed to focus on Antonio. Yes, this parade would be plenty of fun.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo wassup guys im back! Is anyone still following this story? Oh well.**

Francis's eyes scanned the entire page, taking in every written word from the small journal. It was indeed publish worthy. And the story? It was beautiful. It was just what he needed.

"Francis, going to bed yet?" He closed the book and stretched before making his way to the Spaniard's room.

"Are we sleeping together?" He asked with a wink.

"I don't mind," Antonio said with a yawn and plopping onto the bed.

"Okay. But I sleep-"

"No nudity. Please," Antonio murmured with his hands over his eyes.

Francis laughed lightly and went into the bathroom to change.

...

"Lovino. Won't you come out of the bathroom?" Marcello continually knocked. It had been an hour already and frankly, he had to go to the bathroom.

The door opened and a wave of steam and callogn smacked him right in the face.

"It's about time. We're going to a festival, not a modeling agency," Marcello said as Lovino stepped out.

"Marcello, I may not go to the modeling agency...but the modeling agency always comes for me," Lovino said checking himself out in the mirror. He looked good with his burgandy shirt and grey pants.

"Put on a sweater too. It may get cold," Feliciano said pushing him aside to look at himself.

He was equally as flashy with a blue shirt and black slacks. "Dress normally!" Marcello told them. The two brothers turned to look at him. He wore his dull green knit sweater with some black jeans and converse.

"No," they both said in unison.

Marcello sighed and left to get his phone and wallet.

"We'll be late. Hurry," he said shoving both into his pocket. He stopped as he saw Lovino throwing on a navy blue cardigan for a more casual look and Feli layering with a scarf.

"Make up your mind," he sighed.

The trio made it outside and watched as the duo also came outside.

Antonio looked rather casual with only a long sleeve and jeans while Francis was layered in fancy clothing.

"Good afternoon, everyone," the blonde greeted.

The duo immediately looked Lovino up and down and Antonio smiled brightly. "You look good. I should have dressed up a bit more," he chuckled lightly.

"Actually, I'm glad you're not over doing it," Marcello told him.

"Let's go, before we miss all the good stands," Feliciano said walking quickly.

...

Lovino was absolutely regretting his choice of coming. Only twenty minutes in, and he found himself lost in the crowd all alone. It started when Feliciano ran towards a candy stand. Not long later and people began to erupt into excitement as a show began.

With all the pushing happening, Lovino didn't get the chance to grab Marcello and they sperated.

"Where are they?" He texted angrily. Just as he texted the final word, a bright message came about his phone. 'Turning off phone'

He forgot to charge his phone. Great.

...

Antonio was rather tall. The problem was that the family of Italians were rather small in comparison. He frowned as he separated from the group and looked around, hoping to atleast find Francis much easier.

"Francis? Lovino, Marcello!" He called out.

He received no reply and tried to walk through the crowd, calling out names. He soon felt a hand clutch into his shirt. Looking down to his right, and caught sight of Feliciano smiling up at him. "Finally, I caught you," he said with a derpy smile.

"I guess you couldn't hear me over the crowd. Where is everyone?" He asked.

Antonio smiled guiltily. "We got separated. Let's continue looking for them," Antonio said. Feliciano stayed clutching onto Antonio's shirt as the two walked through before a stand caught his attention.

"Candy apples!" He smiled brightly and tugged on Antonio's shirt like a child. "Can we get some. Please? Just a quick stop?" Feliciano asked.

Antonio's short attention span equalled Feliciano's and with a single look at the candy apples, he was already walking over towards the stand, Feliciano following with his arm around the tall Spaniard's.

...

Marcello was in a bit of a pinch. After their separation, he tried desperately to text their brothers. His guess after not getting a reply was that Lovino forgot to charge his phone and Feliciano forgot his phone all together. He sighed and looked around, soon catching sight of a large and stylish blonde picking up a canvas thoughtfully.

He made his way over and looked to the canvas he held up. A rather good copy of the last supper. "Are you religious?" He asked the blonde.

Francis looked over to Marcello and smiled. "Oui, aren't we all children of God?" He asked.

"Have you seen my brothers?" He asked. Francis shook his head. "Let's look for them," he said putting the painting down and walking along with the youngest.

"I have finished the book," he stated.

"What did you think? A masterpiece, no?" Marcello said proudly.

"It was a very good read. In fact I would very much like it to be published under my contract," he said.

"That's great!" Marcello jumped. "Now we just have to tell fratello that we stole his book and gave it to you," he said. "Hold on. Is that not him?" Francis asked pointing to the short Italian who seemed to be talking to someone much bigger than he was.

"A friend?" He asked watching the Italians make intense gestures while talking.

"...Not that I know of," Marcello said watching them cautiously. He noticed Lovino's Movements frantic, the same ones he made when having an anger fit. But they showed nervousness too.

"Let's go," Francis said catching on and walking towards them.

...

Lovino had been walking aimlessly in the crowd. He knew he shouldn't have come to this stupid festival.

"Lovino Vargas!" A familiar voice said behind him.

He turned hesitantly to find a very big and dark toned man, shirtless with exposing muscles and a white mask. The coins on his belt jingled as he ran towards him.

"Look at you, I would have never thought I'd see you here!" The man said before laughing much to Lovino's annoyance.

"We just finished our show when I saw you looking lost."

"What do you want, Sadiq?" He asked less than pleased.

"Can't I say hello to an old friend? You just disappeared, I didn't know what happened to you."

"I don't recall us ever being friends," Lovino sneered.

"Don't treat me this way," Sadiq said with a guilty smirk. He leaned in close, noses nearly brushing much to Lovino's dissmay. "Did our nights mean nothing to you?" He asked mischievously.

Lovino felt his skin coil, his face flush red and his stomach drop. "It was nothing. We.. we were drunk and, and the stress from my grandfather's death.. The alcohol... Si. That's what it was. It was nothing!" Lovino said breathing heavily before cursing out every Italian curse word he could think of.

He didn't want to remember something like that. It was all darkness for him. He didn't want to think about it. He had never wanted to see this guy ever again.

He looked at Sadiq who stared at him blankly.

"Is that what it was? Then I guess I was mistaken," he said standing back straight up.

Lovino sighed in relief before Sadiq wrapped his arms around him.

"My offer still stands Lovino Vargas. I think you'd be a perfect addition to my group. Your pretty looks and your pretty..." Sadiq let his hand run down Lovino's side and around his waist tightly, "very pretty body."

"Let go of me you bastard!" Lovino growled out trying to swing his arm to a slap only to get his hand grabbed painfully tight

"You'd make a great exotic dancer. Of course unless you found something better," Sadiq said with a shrug. Just then he felt a strong pull and suddenly, Lovino was out of his arms and in front of him stood a tan skinned man, well fit with chocolate curls and green eyes glaring up at him.

In his arm, he clutched Lovino tightly who looked just as surprised. "Get your filthy hands off what's mine," Antonio growled out viciously.

"Fratello!" Feliciano yelled out before hugging his brother, Marcello soon running into the hug as Antonio let him go. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The two asked grasping their brother, checking him and kissing his forehead and cheek.

"Yours?" Sadik asked confused. He looked to the brothers and then the blonde. It clicked in his mind and he laughed. "My apologies. I had no idea my sweet Lovino was dating."

Antonio snapped back from his sudden rage and flushed red. He didn't realize what he had said nor why he said it. His? Lovino was in no way his. The two never even talked properly. He watched the big man bow slightly, the coins on his belt and harem pants jingling loudly before he turned around. "I'll see you around then, Lovino. It's always nice to see a very good friend," he said waving behind him and disappearing in the crowd.

"Who was that guy?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino only stared in a dazed shock at Antonio who still stared at the crowd.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Sadiq returning, the past brought back... Antonio's reaction.

It was something he thought Antonio would never have in him. Such aggression. Eyes that looked ready to kill at any second... And those words.

"Fratello, I was so scared. We just found you when he suddenly grabbed you. I thought he was going to hurt you," Feliciano said hugging his brother tightly.

"I didn't run fast enough either. I'm sorry fratello. Thank goodness Mr. Antonio was here," Marcello said.

Finally Antonio turned to them, very slowly and still in shock. Lovino's expression matched. He had heard every word.

"Thank you Mr. Antonio," the two brothers said in unison.

He nodded and looked to a watching Francis. "Let's get you guys home," Francis said, leading them all away.

...

"Fratello?" Marcello called out knocking on the bedroom door. "We made coffee. Come drink with us," he said.

No answer.

Marcello sighed and walked away, shaking his head to a hopeful Feliciano. Ever since arriving home last night, Lovino locked himself to his room without a single word. Neither brother knew what had happened between those two and they figured they wouldn't get an answer very soon. But they at least wanted to see their brother back to normal.

...

 ** _A/N unimportant but I really ship Turkmano. It's such a sexy ship Imo. Okay that's it._**


End file.
